


Airport Reunions

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Airplanes, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Friendship, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Happy Molly Hooper, Homecoming, Kissing, Molly Hooper Glares, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy is the last one off of the flight, but his reunion with Molly and their friends at Heathrow is more than worth it.
Relationships: Molly Hooper & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Mary Morstan & John Watson & Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: The Best Laid Plans [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/448231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Airport Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Ages ago I posted a kiss meme and **Dreamin** sent me the prompt " _'I missed you' kiss -- McMolly_." Today she made a banner for this series so as thanks I updated it for her. Also yes, this whole fic is an allusion to the ending of "Love Actually."

He absolutely hated airplanes, what with the overcrowding and the turbulence, and the terrible food. Give him a shuttle over an airplane any day, he thought to himself as he waited for the rest of the plane to deboard. He was in the back, window seat (which was about the only good thing with this flight, he thought to himself), and the person next to him was taking their sweet time getting up to get his stuff and get out of the way.

He missed Molly. He would even go so far as to admit he missed London. It had been nice to get to San Francisco again, even if it was in the past, but London had become home at some point, and after a few extra days of visiting what would have been old haunts with Jim and the crew, it was time to go home. Now he just needed to get off the damn plane, navigate his way through Heathrow and get a cab back to her place.

Finally, the oaf of a neighbor got up and got his stuff out of the overhead compartment, and McCoy realized that they were the last ones on the plane. He shot the retreating back of his flight mate a disgusted look, then got up and got his own carryon off. There was still luggage to get, but he’d had a lot of the mementos that were breakable or would have been confiscated mailed from San Francisco already. They probably hadn’t arrived yet, but hopefully they would, and hopefully in one piece.

When he got off the plane he saw Molly holding up a sign that said “Welcome back!” with Mary, John, and Sherlock with her. She dropped the sign as soon as she spotted him and ran up to him, giving him only a moment to drop his carryon before she launched himself at him. “I thought I’d gotten the wrong flight,” she said, her legs around his waist as she looked down at him.

“Wouldn’t have been so late deboarding if it wasn’t for my oaf of a seatmate,” he said, and she grinned before leaning in and kissing him soundly. It was one of the kinds of kisses that would normally lead to more, not necessarily in a bedroom, but they had company and he doubted security at Heathrow would appreciate the nudity. When she pulled back he let her go and she took one of his hands while he used the other to pick up the carryon.

Mary had picked up the sign by the time they got to the trio and beamed at him. “She was insufferable while you were gone,” she said.

“I was not!” Molly protested.

“You were,” John said with his own grin. “But we still love you.”

“I’m so glad,” Moly said in a deadpan tone.

“Don’t leave for more than a few days again,” Sherlock said. “She was mooning over you.”

“I hate you all,” Molly said with a glare as McCoy, Mary, and John laughed. Even Sherlock’s face quirked up in a smile.

“No you don’t love,” Mary said. “She missed you a lot, Leonard.”

“And I missed her too. It was nice to kind of be home but I don’t want to go a week away again without her if I can help it.” She moved closer to him. “I have a few souvenirs for you guys, but I sent most of it ahead. But I wasn’t expecting all of you here.”

“We’re kidnapping you for dinner,” John said. “Airline food is ghastly.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me twice,” McCoy said. He tightened his hold on Molly’s hand. “Let’s get my luggage, drop it off at Molly’s and then go.”

“Sounds good,” Sherlock said with a decisive nod as the group began moving away from the terminal and out towards luggage pick-up. “Oh. Since this meal is on Mycroft’s account, feel free to order as much as you want.”

“You didn’t steal his credit card again, did you?” John asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

“It may have found its way out of his wallet and into my hands, yes,” Sherlock said, and Mary, Molly, and himself laughed. Yes, McCoy thought to himself, it was good to be home.


End file.
